Meeting again
by Celebrian-bainhiril
Summary: A story about Elrond and Celebrían meeting again at Aman.


**Meeting again.**

_Note: These characters are not mine! They belong to Prof. J.R.R. Tolkien. The story however IS mine, including all the mistakes that are made in it! Please inform me when you have noticed one._

**Chapter 1**

The day was beautiful, as it was always in Aman, as Celebrían woke from her Elven dreams. She had an odd feeling in her stomach, as she realised today was the final day that ships from Middle Earth would arrive.

And still, she knew not whether to run off to the shores in agitation, or just wait and see what would come up.

The truth was... She was afraid, afraid of what would happen. _IF _he would come, and should that be the case, would he still be the same she had admired when first they had met, in Middle Earth such a long time ago.

She shook her head, and stepped out of bed to get herself some fruit for breakfast. As she went to the closet she took a glance of herself in the mirror. Seeing the worry in her eyes, she went to the wooden closet, which was carved very skillfully with leaves, Celebrían grabbed a green riding-dress and placed it back on the bed.

_"What if he is not to come? What if he decided he did not want to leave Middle Earth after all the years that he saw it as his responsibility?"_

Getting dressed and decided not to worry anymore, she finally got herself out of her bedroom. Celebrían headed to the kitchen, when she was greeted by her friend. Taencuil was her name, and they had been friends back in Imladris. She used to led the housekeeping, but wanted to go into the West so badly, she had offered to go with Celebrían. The only difference was, that Taencuil went willingly and had her husband with her, while Celebrían rather had stayed with her family.

"Good morning, my Lady! Is it not a marvelous day?"

Celebrían turned around and smiled: "Good morning, Taen. It may be marvelous, but..." A silence fell between them and Taencuil understood.

"Stop worrying, he will come," she said soothingly.

"That may be, but.. Ah let's not discuss this now! I am too nervous, and I was heading to the kitchen. Will you join me?" The two Elves watched each other with a smile as they went for some breakfast.

Eating some grapes silently, Celebrían soon find that her stomach wasn't all too happy with the food. It felt like it was spinning and jumping, so Celebrían pushed the bowl out of sight and turned to Taencuil.

"Where is your husband, Taen?"

"He is where he always is... In the Library, to organise books and writing probably," she said laughing. And that was true Parfseron was always busy with books, for he had a great love for them.

Finding it time, Celebrían stood up from the chair and wished Taencuil a good day. She walked through the hallway to go outside, as she saw the artworks flashing by in her speedy walk.

They had expected her, Celebrían noticed with a smile. Her horse was ready for her, and next to her horse stood a young ellon.

"Your horse, hiril nín," he said with a smile.

"Hannon le, Fanroch, you look exited this morning," Celebrían smiled at him and the young boy lit up.

She knew that it was because of the fact that he had wanted to meet Elrond a long time ago. She had been telling him stories about her husband, and he had never been to Middle Earth, as he was born here in Valinor.

Fanroch had always loved horses and sometimes Celebrían would take her with him when she went out riding. When he was big enough to barely get to reach the top of the horseback of her horse Wilwaril, she asked Taencuil, who was his mother, if he could help in the stables. Taencuil and her husband Parfseron agreed and the ellon rarely went far away from 'his' stable.

She accepted the reins from Fanroch and led Wilwaril outside. She gazed over the far green lands, seeing only a tiny stripe of sea. She noticed 3 little spots, which were probably boats which would arrive about 3 hours later.

"It will be about a 2 hour journey from here if we speed up a bit here and there, baín roch," she whispered to her red mare and mounted.

The horse breezed as if she liked the thought of somewhat speeding up and almost started trotting while Celebrían was still mounting.

_"It seems even Wil wants to meet my husband. That or she is just enthusiastic about a long ride to the shores."_

And finishing that thought she asked Wilwaril to walk slowly to warm her muscles up for the journey.


End file.
